wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Alexstrasza
| race = Dragon rouge | créature = Draconien | sexe = Femelle | occupation = Gardienne de toute Vie existant sur terre | statut = Vivante | parenté = Tyrannastrasz (ancien consort); Korialstrasz/Krasus(actuel consort) ; Ysera (sœur) ; une grande partie du Vol rouge (enfants) | localisation = Porte du Courroux ou Temple du repos du ver à la Désolation des Dragons, Mont Hyjal }} * "La vie... l'espoir... et ce qu'ils apportent avec eux...". Alexstrasza, la Lieuse-de-Vie, est un dragon rouge, anciennement aspect draconique du vol rouge. Elle est à la fois reine de tous les dragons d'Azeroth ainsi que la chef du vol draconique rouge. Elle a pour mission de protéger toute vie sur Azeroth. Lorsqu'elle était encore un proto-dragon, Alexstrasza se démarqua à l'aide de ses confrères dans la lutte contre Galakrond. Elle reçut alors une portion des pouvoirs des Titans, tout particulièrement d'Eonar, et devint ainsi l'aspect draconique du vol rouge chargé de protéger la vie sur Azeroth. Ce furent aussi les Titans qui la sacrèrent reine des dragons. Au fil du temps, grâce à son immense pouvoir, Alexstrasza est intervenue dans de nombreux évènements de l'histoire d'Azeroth et est à l'origine de plusieurs créations majeures (Nordrassil, Quel'dalar, l'âme des dragons, ...). Ce pouvoir ne fut pas sans exciter l'avarice de différentes entités qui parvinrent parfois à la faire prisonnière ou à la battre. Alexstrasza est cependant toujours parvenue à s'en sortir. Dernièrement, on a vu Alexstrasza intervenir directement auprès des peuples d'Azeroth dans la lutte contre le Fléau, dans la guerre du Nexus et dans le conflit qui l'opposa à Aile-de-Mort. Avec la mort de Neltharion, les aspects draconiques ont perdu une très large portion de leurs pouvoirs et de leur puissance. Alexstrasza, bien que dévolue à protéger la vie sur Azeroth, a décidé de partager sa tâche avec les peuples d'Azeroth. Elle réside désormais au temple du Repos-du-ver dans la Désolation des dragons, où elle continue de veiller sur son vol et sur la vie d'Azeroth. Histoire Volant au secours de son ami Cenarius, Demi-Dieu de la Nature, durant la première invasion de la Légion Ardente, elle contribua largement, avec son Vol rouge, à la victoire contre les Démons. Pendant cette guerre, Neltharion, Aspect de la Terre approcha les autres Aspects afin de leur proposer d'unir leurs forces et de sacrifier une partie de leurs pouvoirs dans le but de créer un artefact d'une puissance fabuleuse qui permettrait de protéger Azeroth pour toujours, même après la disparition des Aspects, l'Âme du Démon. Mais Neltharion était en fait devenu le maléfique Aile de mort, Aspect de la Mort, et trahit ses semblables en ne partageant pas ses pouvoirs et en s'attaquant aux autres Aspects affaiblis. La guerre qui s'ensuivit vit la disparition de la plupart des Dragons du Vol noir d'Aile de mort et l'exil de ce dernier. Les Aspects restants jetèrent un sort sur l'Âme du Démon, empêchant Aile de mort de toucher l'artefact. Heureusement la guerre contre la légion ardente fut tout de même remportée. Puis un pacte fut scellé entre Alexstrasza, Ysera et Nozdormu ainsi que Shan'do Malfurion Stormrage afin de protéger le nouveau Puits d'Eternité, source de Magie d'Azeroth qui risquait d'attirer les Démons sur Azeroth une fois encore. C'est ainsi qu'un gland fut planté au fond du Puits d'Eternité, et alors que les énergies magiques du Puits investissaient celui-ci, un arbre d'une taille colossale émergea des profondeurs du Puits, atteignant des proportions gigantesques. Il fut nommé Nordrassil, l'Arbre Monde et devint la source de la Magie des Elfes de la Nuit, et leur apporta l'immortalité ainsi que l'immunité aux maladies. Après cet épisode, Alexstrasza continua à protéger le monde avec ferveur pendant des millénaires. Mais Aile de mort continua de comploter, et parvint à convaincre les Orcs brutaux du Clan Gueule-de-Dragon de s'emparer de l'Âme du Démon. Zuluhed, Chef du Clan Gueule-de-dragon utilisa l'Âme du Démon pour capturer Alexstrasza, et chargea Nekros Brise-Tête, un puissant Démoniste de la garder prisonnière et docile dans la forteresse de Grim Batol, dans Les Paluns. C'est ainsi qu'Alexstrasza fut forcée de s'accoupler avec Tyranastrasz, son compagnon vieillissant, pour donner naissance à de jeunes Dragons que les Orcs allaient utiliser comme montures de guerre, ce qui fut un avantage majeur dans leurs batailles lors de la Seconde Guerre. Après la Seconde Guerre qui vit encore une fois la défaite de la Horde aux mains de l'Alliance, Alexstrasza était le seul atout de la Horde dans leur lutte, mais Aile de mort échafaudait déjà des plans pour la faire évacuer de Grim Batol, loin des Orcs afin de pouvoir dérober ses œufs et reconstituer son Vol noir. Cependant, Aile de mort n'avait pas compté sur l'intervention de Korialstrasz, autre compagnon de la Reine des Dragons, qui était parvenu à réunir les trois autres Aspects. Après un long et âpre combat qui vit la destruction de l'Âme du Démon par un courageux Mage du nom de Rhonin, Aile de mort parvint à tuer Tyranastrasz mais fut contraint de battre en retraite, fuyant sans œufs et sans Vol noir. Libérée de l'emprise de l'Âme du Démon, Alexstrasza tua Nekros Brise-Tête par vengeance, libéra ses jeunes Dragons des griffes du Clan Dragonmaw et partit avec Korialstrasz pour reconstituer le Vol rouge. De nos jours, les dragons Rouges surveillent toujours les ruines maudites de Grim Batol, et le fils de Nekros Brise-Tête, Nekrosh devint Chef du Clan Gueule-de-Dragon dans la région. Alexstrasza réapparaît dans Wrath of the Lich King, où elle siège avec Krasus, elle a réuni tout les vols draconiques afin de faire face à Malygos qui a commencé une croisade contre les races utilisant de la magie, elle ne mêlera pas du conflit contre le Fléau mais empêchera que la peste des réprouvés s'étendent à tout le continent. Elle ordonna aussi l'attaque sur le Sanctum Obsidien, ce qui causera la mort de Sartharion. Elle permit aussi à un groupe d'aventuriers de vaincre Malygos et de mettre un terme à la guerre du Nexus. Alors qu'elle pensait être en paix, le Sanctum Rubis fut attaqué par un ennemi inconnu. Après enquête, il s'agissait de troupes du Vol noir et du Marteau du Crépuscule qui ont décidé de se venger du raid sur le Sanctum Obsidien. Aidé par des aventuriers, le Vol rouge repoussa les intrus mais les œufs de la reine disparurent, volés par le Marteau du Crépuscule et cachés à Grim Batol. Elle assista impuissante au retour d'Aile de Mort et pris la même décision que pour Malygos. Elle ordonna sa mort et décida de le combattre en personne dans les hautes terres du crépuscules. Au terme d'un combat violent ou la reine dragon fut sévèrement blessé, elle pensait avoir vaincu son frère mais ce dernier se releva, avouant à Alexstrasza qu'il a en sa possession des pouvoirs bien supérieur à elle. L'un des fils de la reine dragon s'opposa à Aile de Mort afin que sa mère puisse être mis en lieu sur et guérir de ses blessures. Actuellement elle a ordonné à ses troupes d'attaquer Grim Batol et les forces d'Aile de Mort. Après la récupération de l'Âme des Dragons par Thrall et un groupe d'aventurier, elle participa a la chute de son ancien confrère, en apportant son aide aux aventurier participant également au combat pour mettre un terme a la vie du gardeterre. Une fois Aile de Mort vaincu, on apprend qu'elle et les autres aspects ont perdu trop de puissances dans ce combat, ainsi que leurs immortalités. Elle annonce par la suite l'âge des mortels. Roman: Crimes de guerre Lors du proçès de Garrosh Hurlenfer au Temple du Tigre Blanc en Pandarie , Tyrande, qui endosse le rôle de l'accusatrice, convoque Alexstrasza en tant que témoin. La Reine des dragons venue sous forme humaine témoigne au sujet de l'esclavage qu'elle et son Vol ont connu sous le joug des orcs Gueule-de-Dragon pendant la Deuxième Guerre, situation tristement encore d'actualité pendant le règne de Garrosh. Elle révèle alors que Nekros l'avait forcée à copuler avec d'autres dragons pour engendrer une progéniture qui servirait à la Horde de montures de guerre contre l'Alliance. Pour cela, l'orc détruisait les oeufs de la Lieuse-de-Vie et étalait leur contenu sur elle. Par ce témoignage, Alexstrasza donne à Tyrande une excellente raison de condamner Garrosh avec cinq chefs d'accusation (grossesse forcée, torture, enlèvement d'enfant, esclavage et meurtre de prisonniers). En revanche, lorsque Baine Sabot-de-Sang, défenseur (malgré lui) de Garrosh, lui demande ce qu'elle ressent aujourd'hui envers les Gueules-de-Dragons, l'ancien Aspect répond qu'elle révère toute vie comme lorsqu'elle disposait encore de tous ses pouvoirs et qu'à ce titre, elle abhorrait de la prendre à qui que ce soit. Elle affirmera qu'elle n'a aucune querelle avec n'importe quelle race d'Azeroth, qu'elle regrette que certains êtres prennent des décisions extrêmes mettant la vie elle-même en danger, ce qui ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que de leur offrir la mort (comme Malygos ou Aile de mort précédemment vaincus). Elle affirmera cependant que très peu d'êtres sont véritablement mauvais, que même Garrosh ne serait pas exclu de toute rédemption. Elle confiera ensuite à Baine que si un orc Gueule-de-Dragon ayant été coupable de crimes envers son vol et elle-même par le passé venait à elle pour lui implorer son pardon, qu'elle le pardonnerait toujours. de:Alexstrasza en:Alexstrasza es:Alexstrasza fi:Alexstrasza hu:Alexstrasza Récemment, dans l'extension Mists of Pandaria, elle apparaît en temps que témoin lors du procès du Chef de guerre de la horde, Garrosh Hurlenfer, qu'elle pardonne pour tous les maux qu'il a causé, chérissant chaque vie et affirmant que celui-ci devait vivre pour la rédemption de ses pêchés et que trop de sang avait été versé. Notes : * Alexstrasza est ajoutée comme héros jouable de Heroes of The Storm, le 15 novembre 2017. Elle est le 73ème héros à rejoindre le Nexus.http://eu.battle.net/heroes/fr/heroes/alexstrasza/ * Alexstrasza est également une carte légendaire de Hearthstone. Références : Galerie : pl:Alexstrasza Alexstrasza and The Nexus by Cru the Dwarf.jpg Alexstrasza 1 original.jpg 634206226158770565.jpg 247165.jpg 19b4ae8346d2cdbe5e1721df252e4297.jpg Alexstrasza.png|Alexstrazsa sous sa forme Humanoïde Catégorie:Dragons Catégorie:Dragons rouges Catégorie:Vol rouge Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Aspect Catégorie:Roman : Le Jour du dragon Catégorie:Personnage de roman Catégorie:Roman : L'Heure des ténèbres